Breathe
by WackyGirl101
Summary: I really don't feel like writing a summary now. But plz just read it. It is about Kagome, and when she goes to Miroku's house, she hears something weird and ends up meeting a new boy. Will love spark between them, or are they meant to be bitter enemies
1. Music

**Chapter 1:**

Morning had come. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky at all, and it was the first day of summer vacation. What could be better than such great weather on the first day of the longest vacation you get from school?

_Spending the perfect day with your friends. _Kagome Higurashi thought.

Kagome was a 15-year-old girl who had just finished junior high and was now ready for her first year of high school-even if it was three months away. Her hair was black and flowed across her shoulders and down was about mid length. Her eyes were a pretty chocolate brown, and she had an almost perfect figure to boot.

She got out of her bed, and walked over to her window, stretching as she took in the beautiful sight of the morning. She let out a small yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. Then she soon relax, letting her arms fall to her sides. _What to do? _Kagome thought as she walked over to her wardobe and took out a pair of denim short shorts and a black haltar top that showed her belly button. Then she walked out of her room, went downstairs, passing by the kitchen where her mother and brother and grandfather were just finishing breakfast.

"Mom! I'm going to visit Miroku and Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked out the door.

"OK Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back before she heard the front door shut, meaning that Kagome was gone.

Kagome walked down the street, taking in the summer air. Miroku's house was about a half a mile from Kagome's. She had been friends with him forever, ever since they were little and going to pre-school together. And Hojo was bound to be there too. He was always there. Hojo almost never at his won house. He was always somewhere, usually hanging out with Miroku. That's why Kagome was going straight to Miroku's house, passing Hojo's house completely.

At Miroku's House...

Miroku had a huge house. His father was rich, so they had a lot. The house was three stories and had so many rooms and and passage ways in it that there was always something to do. Everytime Kagome came here, there was never boredum, not even when they couldn't go out anywhere. But Kagome knew that Miroku wasn't in the house. She could hear both Miroku and Hojo in the backyard, and it sounded like they were rough housing, from the sound of the screaming they were doing. So Kagome went straight passed the front door and opened the door to the gate, where she saw a huge Rot Whiler running towards her with its toungue hanging out of its mouth.

"Hey Hige!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted the dog on the head before going farther into the backyard to see both Miroku and Hojo wrestling. Miroku had tackled Hojo and had Hojo pinned down while Hojo was slowly but surely pushing Miroku off of him. But then Kagome slowly-and unnoticed- walked up behind them and then jumped on top of Miroku, tackling both boys.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled as best he could, but it wasn't very loud because he had the wind knocked out of him when Kagome landed on him and Miroku. "Get off!"

Kagome got up while laughing, while Miroku got up, rubbing his back and Hojo stayed on the ground trying to catch his breath. Then Miroku looked at Kagome. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't know." Kagome replied as she smirked at them. That's when she noticed the devilish looks on both Hojo and Miroku, and Kagome started to run through the woods that was behind Miroku's house, heading for her hiding place where Miroku nor Hojo were ever able to find her at. "You won't catch me!" Kagome called back to Hojo and Miroku with laughter in her voice. Then she stopped. She heard something. What was it?

Miroku and Hojo had caught up to Kagome and saw her just standing still. "What is it Kagome?" Hojo asked as he and Miroku walked up behind Kagome, who was trying to figure out what she was hearing. She looked at the guys.

"Do you hear that?" Kagome asked them.

Miroku and Hojo listened.

It was music. It sounded like the music from a carosel, but there were no fairs or anything for miles. So why did they hear the music here, in the middle of the woods?

AN- I love cliffies. OK. Go easy. This is my first story. And just saying now, Hojo and Miroku are Kagome's best friends in this story. Deal with it. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	2. Property

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome, Hojo, and Miroku walked through the woods, in the direction they heard the music coming from. Then they heard a crashing noise and someone screaming, and there was no more music. "God Danmmit!" Someone yelled.

Kagome stopped, and Miroku and Hojo crashed into her. "Why did you stop?" Both asked in unision.

"Shh!" Kagome shooshed them before pointing to someone that was walking through the woods.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Miroku said. "But I do know that he's trespassing on my property." Miroku said, then he walked over to the person walking through the woods. "Excuse me!" Miroku exclaimed.

The man looked at Miroku. He looked to be no older than Miroku. He had silver hair with dog ears on his head, and his eyes were golden. He looked to be a biton the muscular side too. He was wearing a white t0shirt that looked like it had oil stains on it, and a pair of jeans with worn out sneakers. "Hm?" The man asked.

"Do you know that you are on my property?" Miroku asked.

"I am?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just give the guya break. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Kagome said as she came up behind Miroku.

"Kagome. Let me handle this." Miroku told Kagome. Then he turned back to the man. "Now, I'm going to ask you to please stay off my property." Miroku said, sounding just like a civilaized person.

"Sure, whatever." The man said as he basically acted like he was blowing Miroku off.

"I'm serious." Miroku warned.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "Just let it go. We're like, a long way from your house. It's not really gonna matter."

"It does matter Kagome." Miroku said.

"Why don't you listen to the girl?" The man asked. "She seems to have more brains than you anyway, Miroku." The man said.

"how do you know my name?" Miroku asked.

"Dude!" The man exclaimed. "Do you seriously not recognize me!"

"No, I really don't." Miroku said, sounding a bit confused.

"Dude! Miroku!" Hojo exclaimed. "It's Inuyasha! He's in our history class."

"He is?" Miroku asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied.

"What's nothing?" Miroku asked. "I think I have a right to know, since it is my property and all."

"Just walking around." Inuyasha replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Then what was that music we heard?" Hojo asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied.

"What's nothing?" Kagome asked.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then I guess we should just go have a look." Miroku said as he started to walk past Inuyasha, but Inuyasha stepped aside and got in Miroku's way. "Let me through." Miroku said.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just let him through." Kagome told Inuyasha. But Inuyasha just stood there. So Kagome let out a heavy sigh andran right past Inuyasha, who wasn't able to block Miroku and Kagome at the same time. But Kagome was now running past Inuyasha, while Inuyasha ran to catch up to her.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Kagome through the woods.

Kagome stopped. In front of her was a huge object, covered by a huge tarp. Inuyasha had caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder before spinning her around. "Leave it alone." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed as she got a few steps away from Inuyasha.

"Look! it's not on your danm property! Here are the markers that mark where the property ends!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed toa little flag that marked where Miroku's property ended. "So it's not on anyone's property! So just leave it alone!" Inuyasha yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Whatever! But you don't have to grab me like that!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you mean 'grab you'!" Inuyasha yelled. "I didn't grab you!"

"Yes you did!" Kagome yelled. "When you grabbed my shoulder!"

"That was just to turn you towards me so I could tell you to leave that thing alone!" Inuyasha yelled back.

More yelling was going back and forth between the two as Miroku aknd Hojo both stood on the sidelines watching the two scream at each other. "So who do you think willhave the final say?" Hojo asked.

"Kagome." Miroku replied. "Hands down."

"Grrr..." Both Kagome and Inuyasha were growling at each other out of frustration.

"Just get the hell outta here!" Kagome yelled.

"Why should I!" Inuyasha yelled. "No one owns this area!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing out the that ground her was standing on was outside of Miroku's property.

"Who gives a shit?" Kagome yelled. "Just get the hell away from me you friek!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stopped. "Who are you calling a friek?" Inuyasha growled as he glared daggers at Kagome.

"You!" Kagome yelled. "With the dog ears!"

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't growl at me!" Kagome yelled.

"Would you stop yelling!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Hojo were still watching. "Wow." Miroku said. "I've never seen someone last this long in an argument with Kagome."

"Do you think this will end soon?" Hojo asked.

"Porbably not." Miroku said as he sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. "Wake me when they both grow up." Miroku said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled at Miroku in unision.

"Uhhh..." Miroku said as he stared at the two blankly. "I gotta go. I think I hear my mom calling me." Miroku said before he got up and ran back to his house.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "Get your ass back here Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she chased after Miroku, and Hojo followed her, leaving Inuyasha alone in the woods.

"Thank GOD she's gone!" Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the large object behind him for a few moments before walking away.

AN- OK. There's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	3. Stuck

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome had calmed down after their run in with Inuyasha in the woods. Now she was at the mall with Miroku and Hojo, sitting in the food court sipping on her milkshake non-stop. She had finished half of it already without stopping and she didn't have the slightest trace of brain-freeze.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked at him, she still sucking on her milkshake.

"You're about halfway through that milkshake." He told her.

Kagome stopped sucking on hte straw and looked down into the cup to see that Hojo was right. She had been so wrapped up in the nad thoghts she was having about beating the crap out of Inuyasha that she didn't realize how much of her milkshake was gone. Then she held her head in her hand. Now she was getting brain-freeze. "Owww..." She moaned as she held her head.

"Brain-freeze?" Miroku asked, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she nodded. She looked at the movie theatre. "Hey!" She exclaimed, a bright smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Do you guys wanna see a movie?" She asked.

"What do you wanna see?" Hojo asked.

"How about that new Pokemon movie?" Kagome asked. "Pokemon 2000?" She asked.

"Pokemon?" Miroku asked. "Isn't that a kids show?"

"Yeah. But I watch it all the time." Kagome said. Then her eyes got very dewy looking. "Please Miroku?" She begged.

"Fine." Miroku sighed. "I pay for you Kagome." Miroku said as he stood up.

"Thanks Miroku!" Kagome said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Then the three went into the movies, going to watch Pokemon 2000.

After the Movie...

"That was such a good movie." Kagome said as she strectched.

"That...was...the...worst...movie...I...ever...slept...through..." Hojo said.

Kagome laughed. "I thought it was cool." Kagome said. "And Pikachu was sooooooooo cute." She squealed as she jumped around in the parking lot.

"Whatever." Miroku said. "I didn't think it was too bad. I've seen worse." He said, then he pulled out his car keys. "Do you need a ride home Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Come on then." Miroku said. "See-ya tommorrow Hojo!" He called to Hojo.

"Bye guys!" Hojo called as he walked to his car.

"Bye Hojo!" Kagome called as she blew a kiss to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Hojo said.

Then Kagome and Miroku got in the car and Miroku put the keys in the car, turned them, but the car wouldn't start. "Shit." Miroku cursed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"The danm car won't start." Miroku said as he leaned back in his seat. Then he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call for a tow truck. You're not in anyrush to get home, right?"

"I can wait." Kagome said.

Then Miroku held up the phone to his head. "Hi." He said. "Yeah, umm... My car won't start. I need a tow truck to come get us." He said into the phone. "I'm sitting outside of the Tokyo Mall. Twenty minutes? Yeah. That's fine. Thank you." Then he hung up the phone. He looked at Kagome. "Their sending someone."

"OK." Kagome said, then she leaned back in her seat.

* * *

AN- Well, there's a new chapter. Sry it took me a while. I've just been a bit busy with school. Soccer has started. So I might be doing less uupdating, not that many people read my stuff, but hey, it's something. LOL. Plz R&R. Thankee! 


End file.
